Isshin
Isshin (イッシン) is the Vice President of the Belief Club. He is a supporting character in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club and Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus who goes against Kai's torturous will. Appearance Isshin has long blonde hair in a ponytail and orange eyes. Personality Isshin is a religious man that loves sharing ideas about life with his fellow club members, more-so than Kai, the Belief Club's creator. However, sometime after Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club launched and when Kai decided to turn the Belief Club into the torture club, Isshin hated Kai for betraying what their club was supposed to be and Isshin tried protecting the harmed club members. Kai wasn't going to torture his vice president prior but because of Isshin's defensive actions, Kai gave Isshin "special" eternal torture sessions. After being tortured and dying many times, Isshin is afraid of Kai and he's scared of being alive, crying and wishing to stay dead. History When Kai created the Belief Club, the first person who was interested in his club was Isshin, one of Kai's classmates. Isshin was surprised he made a club and liked the idea behind Kai's club and Kai recruited him as his vice president. Isshin was charismatic enough to recruit new club members who were interested in sharing their beliefs in life. However, when Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club was launched in the Belief Club's dimension, while the Belief Club was still acting like what it was supposed to be, Kai eventually transformed his whole club into a Torture Club and started torturing all club members besides Isshin, hoping Isshin was on his side. However, Isshin defended the people that Kai was tormenting and Kai decided that Isshin is a useless vice president and gave him "special" torture treatments. Isshin's position as vice president eventually became overshadowed when Kai managed to recruit Koshiro to his side as a new Belief Club vice president. At the start of Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club, while Kai was acting innocent with all of his Belief Club, he was waiting for the big opportunity to make his massive sinister reveal. Kai was happy and ecstatic being a mass torturer for his club game whether if he was forced to be one or not and he used the opportunity he has and devised a plan for world domination, something he childishly dreamed of as a kid. Normally, the game wouldn't allow Kai to mentally go that far but Kai was one of the few individuals who successfully bypassed the mental system of the Club Hub Worlds superprogram. While Koshiro eventually freed the other club members just to sport them later, Isshin is the only tortured club member left behind. The former Belief clubmates including but not limited to Erika and the renamed Main Character 2 wish they could have saved him. During Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus when Kai linked the Belief Club and Debate Club hub worlds with the Literature Club's hub world, assimilating the Literature Club's world in their interdimension, when Kai trapped the Literature Club members in his clubroom and when Koshiro summoned Monika from the void, after Monika refused to join their conquer for the multiverse, Koshiro asked Kai to demonstrate what he might do to Monika by using Isshin as an example. Kai resurrects Isshin by refreshing his character file and Isshin, who was chained up, begs to stay dead. After pinning Isshin with mechanical arrowed spikes to give him some pain, Kai ended his demonstration with by impaling Isshin in the back of the head with another mechanical metal spike from behind. Isshin later comes back as an Infected (see the section below) until he is defeated in the Deathcube or as part of the TeraKaimera. While Isshin is not shown in the epilogue, the former Belief Club members Akida and Takeru mentioned to the Literature Club members that Isshin is having a major case of post-traumatic stress disorder somewhere in the school. Infected Isshin Later, Kai decided to infect Isshin with the Doki Doki Virus, turning him into Infected Isshin. As an Infected, Isshin seems to be mindless. Not only that but a blood-sucking mechanical device is attached Isshin, continuously draining his and renewing his blood as cost efficiency for the Doki Doki Virus. Infected Isshin is first encountered in his giant snake-like Virus Fever form, hidden and lurking in dark rooms, preying on Kosei as Kosei ventured into darker rooms. Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) attacks Kosei into a cybernetic room and gets surrounding by the Literature Club and Drama Club members. Kai ordered Infected Isshin to retreat where he'll lurk in the Deathcube as a rare optional boss. If Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) is not defeated in the Deathcube, he later becomes part of a chimeric bio-digital creature called the TeraKaimera in its most completed form as the "tail of the beast." If Infected Isshin (Virus Fever Mode) was defeated in the Deathcube, the TeraKaimera will be in its incomplete form without the snake-like tail. Trivia * Isshin's name, if written in the kanji 一新, means "renewal". This holds true for Isshin unfortunate demise, being resurrected multiple times just to be tortured, but the same goes for all other Belief Club members. Category:Belief Club members Category:Vice Presidents